warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lacera/@comment-26395583-20151206154417/@comment-26437940-20151209050750
"Which is why we need Status Berserker since if Berserker never existed, crit melee would be just as slow as status melee." I'm honestly against that notion, as mostly because of differentiating two weapons of the same class. Also (this is more of a personal pet peev) the fact that I personally already don't enjoy Beseker on quite a few of weapons (i.e. Prisma Cleavers, Ack & Brunt, etc), regarding using stances, not when pressing E for quick attacks when you're holding another weapon. What I'm referring to specifically is with the stances the weapon has, not connecting well with how high the speed gets, regarding the animations. Prisma Cleavers is the first to come to mind, as it looks like a twitchy mess similar to what I would see from a college student in my 3D animation class in a community college. Not throwing jabs at the animations themselves, of course not. Many of the stances look absoultely stunning, but with a few getting tarnished by Beserker, I don't think they had the kind of speed in mind when creating some of the stance animations. The Mios, as a counter-example, definitely does show that they did keep this in mind, as the animations are smooth and seemless, which in turn, makes pulling off any particular combo much much easier, than say Wukong's combos. Tied into that the Mios' already innate slow-ish speed without Beserker definitely helps when it does start catching up to speed. I definitely think and hope that future critical-based weapons in the future follow this and have the speed always in mind when creating more stances for it, and not have some jagged and abnormal (I'd argue even uncanny) movements due to the consenquence of the extreme speed some weapons can get to. To those two arguments I gave, I'm also in the same vain that critical-based melee weapons should absolutely already have a slightly slower innate attack speed and/or lower base damage (not all critical-based weapons of course, just where it makes sense). Conversely, having the elemental-based weapons in question have a slightly faster innate attack speed and/or having a higher base damage for balancing the exclusion of physical damage types. At least that's what intuition would tell me to do, generally speaking here. Just to clarify though, I think the Lacera is a fantastic weapon which I have been and definitely will be using alot more often in the future. Especially since it's one of the few, if not, the only elemental-based melee weapon that can perform very well with the mass majority of the content and higher level play; also noting the newly added Sortie missions that officially is "endgame content". As many already know and have pointed out, due to it being only elemental-based, it definitely won't keep up with the few strongest melee weapons. But I would argue it absolutely doesn't have to be. Where it is now I believe it's in a perfect place, as it's not as high up to the point where it would stir up the meta and force many players to "have" to use it only because it has the highest stats (nobody wants that, or more of than what we currently have), but it's not even close to being low enough to where it wouldn't be possible to use for enemies higher then level 35+. In my experience so far I've been having no trouble at all in performance the past few Sortie missions these past few days, of just only using the Lacera. Though this is an extreme example as the enemies are obviously level 80 to 100+, which is only a fraction of everything else you can do. Also comparing to other melee weapons, the dropoff does happen much sooner than others once you hit around level 98 to 105-ish, but since it was still dealing out damage well enough at those levels, I don't believe many players will have any issue using this as their main/go-to melee. Like I said, its right in a fine spot where for those who would want to use this more long-term, as far as I'm concerned, shouldn't have any problems in bringing it to their Void Tier 4 Defense missions or their long Excavation runs on Neptune for Fusion Core hunting, nor their Earth adventures in helping other new players just starting out lol~